


Day Two Hundred Three || Bouncing

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [203]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Itachi and Sasuke get a new trampoline, it's all the rage with the kids in the neighborhood...even the shy girl next door.





	Day Two Hundred Three || Bouncing

“Boys!”

Glancing up as their mother’s voice sounds from the door, Sasuke and Itachi see Mikoto grinning at them.

Something is up.

“...Mom?” Itachi asks, expression wilting a bit in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no no! Here, come downstairs: your father brought you something home today! I think you’re going to like it!” she singsongs, gesturing for them to follow.

The brothers exchange a glance before Itachi abandons his desk, Sasuke wriggling down off his bed to see what has Mikoto so excited. Through the house she leads them, until they come to the back yard.

“Taadaa!”

In the middle of the grass, Fugaku stands next to...a trampoline…?

Both boys’ eyes go round.

“So? What do you think?”

“...is it safe?” is, of course, Itachi’s first question.

“Well, you have to be very careful!” Mikoto replies. “Always bounce in the middle, and not very high! Stay away from the edges, all right?”

Sasuke, however, isn’t phased. Laughing, he bolts across the yard, trying to climb up and needing a small boost from his father. Carefully treading to the middle, feeling it dip under his weight, he starts with a few careful movements. His feet don’t even leave the surface, barely moving up and down with the trampoline itself.

Giggling, the six year old gets a little bolder, and a little bolder, giving a hop and bouncing back up.

“And no using it unless your father or myself are here to supervise!” Mikoto calls out to instruct her younger son. “If I ever catch you on it alone, you’re grounded for a month!”

“Okay Mom!” Sasuke calls, only half listening. For now, he’s completely absorbed in being able to defy gravity so much! He’ll have to have Naruto come over and try it!

After some encouraging, Itachi makes his way up, arms held out as Sasuke rocks the boat.

“Come on, Itachi! Come bounce with me!”

Never able to say no to his dear brother, Itachi gives some tentative hops. In truth he’s...still not sure what all the fuss is about, but he supposes it’s at least a bit amusing. Maybe if he gets high enough...he could do a flip?

Sasuke, one step ahead of him, does a somersault, giggling as the ‘ground’ gives beneath him. “It’s so bouncy, huh?”

“Mhm.”

Back on his feet and leaping around, Sasuke pauses as his heightened view gives him a peek over the fence to the neighbors’. He’s never been over there before...and now he can see! Craning his neck and bouncing, he tries to spy something interesting.

But all he sees is empty grass.

Pouting a bit - he knows there’s kids that live there! - he lets himself fold to fall on his backside, laughing as he tumbles around.

“We thought this might be fun to have at your birthday tomorrow, Sasuke!” Mikoto then admits, earning a surprised look. “Then all the other kids can bounce with you!”

“Really…?”

“Mhm!”

“Yaaay!”

Eventually, the new toy loses its novelty, and Mikoto decides it’s time to head in for dinner. But all Sasuke can think about is the fun he’s going to have tomorrow with all his friends and their new trampoline! He’s so excited, he even has a bit of trouble falling asleep...but soon enough, the day arrives!

And with it, guests!

Many kids from his class find their way to the Uchiha household, bearing gifts from the birthday boy. Before long, the yard and house are full of running, yelling children. Among them, Itachi does his best to help keep them corralled...to little avail.

And of course, the main attraction is the new trampoline. Adults hover around it, one eye on the bouncing kids while sipping iced tea and awaiting the party proper to start: cake, ice cream, and presents.

“This is AWESOME!” Naruto crows as they pingpong across the elastic surface.

“I wanna learn how to do a flip! Big brother said he would teach me!”

“Hey, I wanna learn to flip, too!”

“I get to first!”

“But -?”

“Sasuke!”

The pair slow to a stop, turning to see Mikoto standing nearby. At her front, hands atop their shoulders, is a kid Sasuke has never seen before.

“Do you mind giving Hinata a turn…?”

Hinata…? Wait...isn’t that the name of the neighbor kid? The one he never gets to see?

Naruto seems to balk a bit. “...hey, she’s homeschooled, right?”

“Huh?”

“Her dad teachers her at home! She doesn’t go to school!”

Oh...well, that explains why he doesn’t recognize her.

Everything about her body language screams discomfort...it’s more than obvious she’s painfully shy. Pale eyes flicker back and forth across their surroundings. Hands wring, and something tells Sasuke that if his mother didn’t have a gentle grip on her, she’d likely bolt back home where she came from.

“Did you invite her?” Naruto whispers.

“No…”

“Then why is she -?”

“Naruto, let her have a turn.”

“Huh?!”

Sasuke looks to his friendly plainly. “...let her have a turn!”

The blond blinks...then fades into a pout. “Okay, okay…” Clambering down, he runs off toward the other kids playing mini games across the yard.

Mikoto, guiding Hinata forward, helps her carefully climb up. With her son alone, she whispers, “She was watching through the fence...I think she’s lonely. I asked her father if she could come play, and he said for a little while. Is that okay…?”

Sasuke just gives a nod, watching his mother give them space before turning to Hinata.

The poor thing looks terrified.

“Hi…”

Eyes flicker before fully meeting his own. “H...hello…”

“Do you wanna try bouncing?”

She hesitates. “Is...is it scary…?”

“Nah, we can go slow.” Sitting on his backside, Sasuke gestures for her to do the same. Then, just a bit, he wriggles to make them move.

Hinata goes stock still, eyes wide as they gently bounce ever so slightly.

“See?”

After a moment, she looks around them...and then slowly, she starts to relax.

Sasuke gives a hint of a grin. “Wanna try?”

“Um...o-okay.” Mimicking his movement, Hinata builds their momentum just a little. They’re still far from getting any air, but the rise and dip increases bit by bit. And with it, her enjoyment. A small smile blooms across her face.

Sasuke then shifts position, moving to his knees and bouncing just a little harder. After a pause to try to keep her balance, Hinata does the same. Arms lift to act like a tightrope walker’s, but a stumble almost has her crash forward, hands moving to catch herself

But instead, Sasuke meets her hands with his own, instinctively weaving their fingers for a better grip.

They pause for a moment, blinking at each other...before realizing it actually helps their balance quite a bit. Shyly, they start back up again, wriggling in tandem until they smile, then grin, then start to laugh.

“Come on!” Sasuke moves to stand, trying to ease Hinata up with him. For a moment she stumbles, but his grip helps her upright. And then, finally, they end up in the air.

“W-whoa!”

“It’s okay! You won’t fall!”

They keep up the pace for a bit before Hinata gives a giddy giggle. “O-okay...I, um - I think I’m d-done.”

Nodding, Sasuke lets them slow to a stop, and the pair waddle their way to the edge.

Mikoto beams knowingly. “Was that fun?”

“Mhm!”

“T...thank you for letting me come play…”

“Do you want to stay for cake and ice cream, dear? We’ll be starting soon!”

Perking up, she hesitates. “Is that...okay?”

“Of course. There’s plenty for everyone.”

A moment to think, and then, “...okay…!”

As Mikoto moves to gather everyone up for the treats, Sasuke takes Hinata’s hand to lead her. “Come on!”

A bit pink, she has little choice but to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is really random, kinda short, and...very rushed, but it's done ^^; Had a long day / evening sooo not as much time for this as I wanted, lol
> 
> Just some modern kiddo fluff. I looove writing these two as smols. It's just so precious. Sweet lil Sauce and shy bean Nata. As much as I love them together when older, I'm the biggest sucker for childhood friends fluff ;w;
> 
> Buuut it's three am and I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow, sooo...time to call it a night. Thanks for reading~


End file.
